Timeline of Technology
First Millennium ~ 8th century - metal-coated mirrors in Araero. Second Millennium ~ 1010 - 1050 - woodblock printing developed in the teritory of Amurón, using papyrus paper and usually imported wood. ~ 1100 - Watermills built in the territory of later Amurón (possibly Kināšad) for both irrigation and source of power, shortly after watermills used for milling grain. ~ 1400 - the stirrup is developed by the Danwé, accompanied by further improvements of horse harness for riding. 1583 - the use of the arch (Roman) spreads with the construction of the Imperial Palace, started by Emperor Hristas the Beautiful in Araero, Asatic Empire ~ 1720 - the Arazi engineers start building large domes for public buildings, temples, palaces. ~ 1870 - distillation of alcohols mentioned in a medicinal manuscript by the Maratan scholar Kāba Nūjūn. 20th century 1921 - algebra invented by Stafán fan Martri, an Arazi trader, Asatic Empire. 1967 - first post mills built in Northern Shanida, the Asatic Empire. Third Millennium 21. century 2045 - fireworks are used to celebrate the 100th anniversary of Amurón; however, the secrets of its ingredients are closely guarded. 22. century ~ 2110 - rotating tower mills created in northern Asàel, Coedor. 24. century ~ 2350 - the pointed, "gothic" arch is appears in Coed and several cities in Nelea, Asàel. 25. century 2434 - the printing press is constructed by Doruin na Vaghl, a Coeric engineer, in Asàel. 2442 - the first newspapers printed and distributed throughout Asàel. 2450 - the compass is brought to Asàel via Amurón from an identified location, possibly the coast of the Silk Sea. 26. century 2540 - gunpowder in Asàel by philosopher Arastána fan Gurdi. Within a few years, explosives and bombs are designed. 2556 - first cannons designed and operated by Arazi military engineers. 2581 - glasses invented in Amurón; quickly spreads throughout Asàel. 2586 - hand-held guns. 2597 - the first dry dock built in the city of Néamo, Northern Shanida, Asàel. 27. century 27th century - continuous improvements to water wheels and windmills continue to increase their efficiency. 2660 - a Seturh doctor creates the first thermometer, Kingdom of Aradór. ~ 2660 - several advances made in production of iron, such as replacement of wood with coal '''and coke, the improvement of furnaces and development of several techniques (such as rolling and puddling) made production of iron cheaper and greatly increased the availability of '''quality steel. 2671 - the spinning-jenny is invented in Coedor. 28. century ~ 2710 - several types of agricultural machinery are invented (threshers, ploughs, seed drills). ~ 2720 - advances in chemistry lead to production of sulphuric acid '''and '''soda ash, allowing improvements in glass, soap and textile bleaching and dying by 2790; Aradór, Coedor, Beringion. 2743 - cement is invented by the Danwé mason Daniel Mistir. 2762 - gas lighting is developed in Araero, soon followed by Coed and other major cities. 2777 - the first steam engine built by Barmede Natyafála, an Arazi engineer, the Kingdom of Aradór. 2788 - the first synthetic fertilisers are developed by the Beringian scientist Abraide Soutte. 29. century 2812 - Barmede Natyafála (Aradór) builds the first steam locomotive; in the following years, several large railway projects are started. ~ 2820 - experiments with electricity lead to creation of the first batteries and arc lamps. 2833 - Misfetśu Tśusòyiz, a railroad between the capitols of Aradór and Coedor, is finished. 2839 - the Seturh-Arazi scientist Muntábe Stuana develops the cylinder method of glass production, allowing the creation large sheet glass. 2842 - Chàillan Muiraon, a Coeric scientist and engineer, builds the first internal combustion engine.